1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for closing a puncture, and method of effecting the closure. More particularly, the present invention relates to closing an opening in an artery.
2. Prior Art
There are approximately 5 million angiographs performed in the United States each year. Over one hundred thousand of these cases require surgical intervention to close the arterial puncture resulting from the angiograph. This large number of interventions means that existing techniques are associated with high incidences of failure. Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method for closing a puncture to seal the same, and particularly, a device and method for closing an arterial puncture and the like.